The Story of Lady Katherine
by Buffainiac
Summary: There was a lab a crazy doctor and girl he'll bent on destruction or so she was until memories of the truth haunt her and along comes the past and her big brother to save her heart and soul and maybe if there lucky her life. (I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS JOSS WHEDON DOES)
1. What Could it Mean

Everything was different now for her, she couldn't understand why she couldn't open her eyes or why she felt so heavy. Eventually she starts to hear noises from afar not understanding what it meant.

"We can't be doing this it's to dangerous, that thing could be lethal." A feminine voice could be heard in worry and in fear of anticipation she tried to listen even more.

"I can assure you my dear that yes she...is very lethal but she wont harm me, you she just might." Suddenly a creak could be heard resounding off the walls like a rubber a band. The only thought was why so hollow."Good evening my dear I am Doctor Richards, you're probably wondering why you can't open you're eyes or why you feel anything that your possibly feeling right now. The answer is simple my fine young lady you were dead we brought you back to life. My colleague's and I."She listened ever so carefully to the sound of a chair being pulled forward as the man sat down. To explain further.

...

"Bloody Hell Angel it's quite simple a cave man would win because he has the instincts!"

"Spike leave me alone I don't want to keep having the same arguments with you!" Angel stormed out of his office in hopes he would lose Spike but apparently the powers that be like and enjoy fucking with him.

"Hey forehead me not done talking with you!" Spike stamped done the corridor in utter outrage. Wesley happened to be the unfortunate person to be rounding the corner with the ever present Illyria. "Hey book man tell captain broody here."

"NO" Wesley cut Spike off swiftly. "Oi why not." It's been a year since the Death of Fred and Wesley and Spike developed this brotherly comradeship since they both help take care of the Blue Goddess.

"The answer you seek it holds no matter because no matter what there will always be something stronger that could kill both astronaut and caveman." Illyria spoke so matter of factly that both brits stopped to ponder that as Angel slipped away.

...  
"Good evening my dear it appears you have been able to open your eyes how does it feel?"

"Strange Doctor I seem to see things differently ..."

"What is it?"

"Why don't I have a memory of anything before?"

"Well...here at this place we bring back the dead of innocent young people like you who have been murdered and we erase your memories because people have been.. gone mad from the experiences they had as they died." She looked down at her hands wondering if that would happen to her then got distracted by her deeply black hair. He noticed and they started to talk about her new enhanced vision.

...

She's pounding on the glass his vision was so blurry he didn't understand what it could mean but he tried to tell her he could get her out. It wasn't until the glass just shattered that he heard screams all around him. She looked like someone he knew but couldn't put his finger on it . She walked towards him in steps that had a purpose. Her long and black as night hair and skin as pale as snow what is she snow white no she couldn't because her eyes are purple and she was going to kill him he knew that and felt in his bones. "Hello Liam it's been forever hasn't it my dear brother."

Angel woke from a start and sat up heavily confused. Pondering his dream he fell back to sleep and forgot about it.


	2. So it continues

Angel was in his office staring into the blank night sky the following evening brooding over his sister why would he have such a dream. He never was able to have seen her grown up because he killed her at the age of fourteen. She looked crazed in his dream Kathy was always subdued and gracious in everything she did except for the night he came back as a vampire.

"My dear little sister wont you let me in."

"Liam!" As tears fell down her face. "I knew you'd comeback as an angel ...my angel." As she let him in he snapped her neck quickly and placed the dead body of his sister rather carefully against the wall not wanting ruin her anymore than necessary.

"Kathy ! who's at the door." The foot steps of his mother could be heard as she came closer to the kitchen.  
...

"Hey Boss Gunn wanted you to review this file on the Clackles family."He stared at her blankly."You know the rainbow demon unicorn things...they have a new spawn and they need to relocate you know better schools and all." She ended with placing the offending file on top of his desk and sauntered out of his office.

"I miss you Cordy." In a silent plea He whispered it into the open air wishing strangely his sister was alive.

...  
"Good job can you see why we need you my dear." The good doctor said to the young women before as she punched the offending bag in front of her.

"Because (she thought for a moment and went through what he explained to her. He would make her repeat it over and over again this past few weeks as they trained her new abilities her. She was stronger than anything out there her sight sharper but slightly distracting, hearing intensified everything was better for the soul purpose of protecting there country) people like me are here to protect the weak what better than ones who were week before. (She tested her muscles thinking about how earlier training consisting of her walking on water and how strange it felt controlling her flow of energy to her feet and running at unimaginably pace she went around the world in ten minutes amazing she was a perfectionists too. there were others here with her with the same training almost the same abilities but theres were weaker. She would not stop till she perfected what ever she was doing.)

"And?"Oil

"I'm strongest I will carry my soldiers forth in battle to protect my country at which I love."(Hers was stronger because she was a General.) "For the sake of mankind they can not win.)

"Who are our enemies?"

"Demons!"

"Why?"

"Because they are disgusting evil and vile they destroy lives and people and." She threw one last punch to catch the breath she didn't need. "They destroyed mine..."

...  
(Authors note- Please review and tell me if you think I should continue this story..please and thanks and I appreciated all criticism and stuff like that. xoxox.)


	3. Not now Not ever

She jumped from roof top to roof top without a care only a single purpose in mind and that was to kill it, it would be her first. The Doctor told her she had to start to assassinate before she could lead, education was the rule how could you lead if you didn't know how...and demons were evil of course who would care who would miss them. They did not care for there own kind anyway. Finally at her destination landing on the very edge of a window slowly she leaned a little forward hoping to stay in the dark. Who knew Demons would have hospitals. step by step she stayed in the shadows waiting for the moment the nurses would move from the stations when she looked across and saw her target. Shaking in disgust how this vile thing could exist how God could create such things. Finally the nurses disappeared she'd only have a moment. Slipping in to the room number that was given to her she looked down at the creature. It looked to be an elder demon almost portraying human characteristics. But unfortunately the thing was green demolishing anything that would be appropriate.

...  
Ring...Ring...Ring... Angel looked over at his cellphone. Picking it up he did not recognize the number.

"Hello."

"Angel..."

"Giles?"

"Yes Angel it's me it's rather urgent I hope you don't mind not dealing with pleasantries...?"

"I found reference to an old lab on you're turf that you may want to check out."

It's been a few years as she has grown taller and stronger with training she was the best as she was meant to be the Doctor was not surprised of course he knew she would be. He was excited one of the generals was coming to pay a visit to see if he could use her. Since they were losing WW2 they needed certain special back up. The Germans were known to be using demons now so why not us use demon killers.

(A FEW MONTHS LATER)

There were explosions everywhere lucky for her she got use to it and was able to concentrate on the task at hand or she was until she was ordered to kill humans in a village she stood over a cowering family in Poland and suddenly a small vision whirled before her eyes.

(Flash Back)

"Liam!" Tears flowed freely down her face as she ran after her brother. She could see him stop and breath a heavy sigh.

"Kathy get back here!" She looked back at mother and father then at her brother once more.

(flash Back over)

"What is wrong with you 14! Kill them!" She looked at her commanding officer and shook her head and slowly tumbled towards the earth as memory after memory shook her and the realisation that she sinned and killed so many innocent people. Never thought that humans were bad not until the war maybe demons were good her brother ... The last thing she saw was a brother holding his little sister wells she cried he tried to tell her that they would be okay and that they would see each other in heaven as she closed her eyes she heard the gunshots.

AUTHORS NOTE-  
OMG Sorry for the really depressing chapter guys I had to do it the man with cheese told me so. So I haven't gave Kathy a new name and she definitely deserves one huh guys at least It think so lol I mean she gave angel his so I would love some reviews and maybe if you guys are nice some names and there meanings (I do an eyebrow wiggle). Love yous and I promise next chapter soon and I know there short it's my writers fatal flaw please forgive me. ;D oh by they way She was so upset because she saw the hatred the Germans had for the Jews and how she treated demons in the same manner and she was supposed to be good guy.


	4. How the Mighty Fell

(Back in America)

Oh how the Mighty have fallen she would just couldn't think of her self as mighty at the moment racist that's what she thought. He told her she would go insane was she wrong for the hatred he killed her but those humans have never done anything they were innocent, were the demons she killed too. Maybe there is no black and white. For days she has been monitored and poked and prodded and questioned about her failing her duty. She realized quite a few things one since knowing now her brother had killed her he became a vampire... that it was wrong to bring people back from the dead since she was brought back and killed innocent people and yes she means demons in that... this whole organisation is wrong and it needs to be stopped but how ...how ... and then it hit her...they all had to die slowly she rose from her hospital bed and out of her room guilt following her in every step. The only ones that would survive would be the ones that were brought back like her but how to keep them away so she wouldn't have kill them.

...  
Angel drove threw one of the many deserts of LA with his team in tow locating this Lab that may or may not exist. After some time he slowed down and literally pulled on to the desert driving even further until he hit the coordinates that were given to him.

What he saw did not shock him in the least absolutely nothing it wasn't until he stepped out of the car and felt the difference under his feet.

Some time later with a high tech metal device they located the entrance.  
"What do you fathom they did here." Wesley asked out loud Gun shrugged and and turned down a hallway with some extra wolfram heart people. the others walked further Wesley went down the next nodding at Angel, Illyria did not go she continued onward with Angel and Spike.

"I Smell power." She stated

"I Smell mold." Spike said back at her.

"Stop trying to bate me my pet." Other teams went in other direction who knew the place would be this big ...eventually Angel let Illyria lead he was curious to see what she would find. Spike ended up separating from them he saw a weapons room or what looked to be that way. Angel still stuck with Illyria he was worried about his call with Giles.

FLASH BACK

"It says in these documents that there is something very dangerous in this lab or there was I'm not quite sure except one thing is that it's documented by one of our old spies from back in the day..old watcher ways and all that this thing was a demon hunter...it's quite complicated and not specific and all but it clearly stays there were others but nobody knows or at least this journal doesn't say what happened to the others."

BACK THO THE PRESENT

They were deeper Angel could feel the difference as they got closer to the center of the earth how deep could this place go. That's when Illyria stopped "it's here"

"What is?"

"That power..." Illyria walked towards a giant tube filled with black looked around transfixed there were tubes everywhere all filled with liquid also the only difference was this one had a body. As she got closer Illyria could start to see a shape finally she could really study it.

"What should we do Mr. Angel?"A Wolfram Heart swat asked.

"Check to see if anybody is close to getting the power on and I want you guys to check the area and you guys to take inventory without touching anything just use you're eyes okay." They all nodded there heads and used walkies to relay to the other teams in this underground lab. Angel felt unease.

...  
(Weeks Later)  
"Fourteen were are have you've been." A newbie said standing in the shadows looking at her. He found her an in abandoned warehouse.

"Around Kevin...why do you have name?" She asked him.

"It doesn't matter the organization is going out of control were going to be shut down...(she waited for him to explain further) one of us killed a group of civilians ( there all civilians she thought) there putting us in cages and killing us." His shoulder sagged. He reminded her of Liam but more boyish looking.

"Maybe they deserve to die we shouldn't exist...we should be dead."

"What the he'll are talking about we deserve e second chance at life we got it taken away."

"How do you know that." She snapped. The young dark haired man looked at her baffled.

"Do you..." His eyes widened." That's why you freaked out the way you did in battle...you remember...(he gasped)."

"You idiot do I seem crazy to you if I was you'd be dead right about now don't you think." She waited patiently for him to study her and make up his own mind.

" Then why did you leave?"...He sat down on a dust box as she explained everything to him not leaving out her memories only her plan to destroy the organization itself.

...  
Wesley was walking through one of the many rooms in the underground building.. he was on one of the lower floors it seems people lived here. What he found strange was the lack of made him think of how the army would be. Others were going through the rooms to trying to discover any clues what so ever but nothing no personal belongings it stank of routine and that's that. "How could so many people live here then disappear without leaving anything behind."

"Except they did leave one thing behind a body. Wanna come have look." Spike announced from behind Wesley.

...  
"How come you have a name?"

"How come you don't." Kevin looked at her squaring his jaw. After fourteen explained everything to him he didn't know how to feel about the organization ..he always had a feeling sometimes when he would go asleep he's have dreams of another life he ignored it though because the organization told him it would drive him crazy. But she left him questioning so like any good soldier he went through all the facts. Over again in his head. Until he could give her an answer. "It's to appear normal since I go out in public to blend in with the civilians."

"They told me it wasn't necessary...that I am what I am and anything else would be unnecessary." He stared at her and closed his eyes after a minute a memory popped in his head from one of his dreams a person he called sister.. fourteen looked like her elegant black her and held that persona of someone older.

"Well then I will call you Alice..."

"Alice... Alice, Alice." She tried it out a few times felt roll on her tongue."I like it Kevin it's ...lovely."

"You don't talk to people much do you?"

"No I do not."

"Well here's the plan if what you're saying is true I say lets do a little recon lets find a good demon shall we ..Alice." He smiled at her as she looked up at the mention of her new given name and tried to smile. He thought it was a start.

...  
"What do you think Wes?" Angel looked at Wesley hopefully.

"I'm not remotely sure except nothing can be possibly good is it comes from a coffin." Everybody looked at him questionably. "Well think about (He started to do his Wesley like pacing) This has been here how long why would anybody abandon this place completely and then just leave this person here just this...(he stopped to stare at everyone and continued off to go back to what he was doing.)

...  
"What is this place?" She stared blankly at a building

"I think you need a little bit more personality than what You have at the moment because this is not working you are completely blank."

"What do you mean Kevin I completely blend in now..."

"Okay how am i not blending in!"

"Good angers an emotion you see people have emotions including demons right now you just have anger come on shed a little happy.. think about your memories the good the bad and the indifferent use those emotions to blend in now.. smile." He waited patiently for her to do so .. she closed her eyes and thought of the time her and Liam were looking for every time the found anything remotely small they both knew they were getting closer to finding the little slick creatures. "Wow Alice you have a beautiful smile come on lets go demon bogey."

(wow I hope you like this chapter it took me a bit to write I made Kathy I mean Alice emotionless because of her prior experience tell me what you think. )


	5. wow!

jAlice walked into the bar still going through all her other memories of when she was first alive her brother. That's all she could think about over and over but apparently showing emotions is what makes you human.. the Doctor told her not to it was not necessary so she kept to that until now.

"Lets sit over there huh Alice?" She was getting easily use to the new name that was given to her and she enjoyed it. Even the demons she killed had names surely she deserved one and she could not possibly go back Katherine or ...Kathy it only made her think even further of her brother. Shaking her head out of her own thoughts she walked foreward with Kevin on her arms as they seated themselves in the back of the ritzy demon infested bar waiting to be served.

...  
It's been days since they have gone through the halls of the underground building that was vastly empty except a single tube it made the Wolfram And Heart team nervous nobody said anything. They went through Filing cabinets that were empty to there amazement what ever was here did not want to be discovered. They went through computer that were empty completely blank. Yet still nothing no traces that anything was there except her the body that lay with the tube a coffin a prison what could possibly be going on. Angel decided to call in physics they found nothing claimed there were magical barriers. Nothing could be done no one wanted to risk removing the tube to awaken the woman. Angel then decided to call Giles a week later.

(Hours later)

"Look Rubert I don't know what to tell...(Angel was getting so frustrated he started to crack the phone)..you there nothing absolutely nothing I'm not awakening whatever the fuck that is I could kill...(He looked out of his lobby window and spotted Illyria) someone else like the way Fred died I can't risk my people...Fine thank you for nothing Rubert." He slamed the phone and decided that was that he was ending the project closing the file for now. He'd keep a small group still investigating further into this case but for now Angel needed to focus on something else anything else.

(Later that evening)

[She was banging on the glass again trying to break through. Angel was doing his best not to look at her again the site was disturbing he couldn't see her couldn't hear her but he could feel the vibrations of her fist hitting the glass. Then it broke she landed on her knees right in front of him when he looked up. "Liam let me out!" She screamed. He scooted back far away from her. Then she started to crawl forward dragging the thick black residue behind her. Purple eyes shinning up at him. "Liam! let me out help! me." She started to silently sob and her head rested on her arms. "Liam why wont you let me out I need freedom... free! Me! I killed so many...so many..."]

The beeping of his alarm clock went and Angel thanked gos something he hasn't done in very long time.

(Later that morning)

"Well normally id say I'm surprised but I'm not so..." The whole team was there Wesley,Spike, Gunn, Lauren, and ...Illyria. They all looked slightly guilty. Wes was the first one to speak.

"An"

"No." Angel cut him off. Gunn went to speak next.

"L"

"No." Spike raised his eyebrow at Gunn but held his tongue which surprised Angel.

"Looky here cupcake."

"No."

"Angel..?(Every one looked at Illyria in surprise not knowing what she could possibly say.) "The telephone man is right you should release the body within."

"The telephone man?' Spike tiltled his head towards Illyria "His name is Rubert and his not an actual telephone you get the love right I think we had this same discussion over cellphones."

"Yes Angel I Agree with Rubert on this one...plus if you think about what else is there to do who says someone's not gonna do it whatever this thing is maybe we can ..control it."

"No get out...I'm taking the day off." To say everyone was surprised was to say the least.

Angel just aimlessly drove his car around and around LA eventually w=he gave up and drove down to where the underground building is.

...  
Standing in front of the tube Angel got closer and closer to it until he was only an inch away slowly extending his hand to tube a place sompletely flat."Kathy?...are you really in there." He silently whispered into the bareness of the building. He dropped down and sat next to it closing his eyes until he fell asleep.

["Liam..." This time when Angel looked up he could hear her and this time she wasn't banging on the glass. "Leave."

"Why?" he stood up in front of the tube.

"Because I'm going to break the glass."]

Angel opened his eyes and without hesitation he ran out of the underground building and into his car he waited."

...  
Kevin looked up at Alice as they were leaving the another Demon hotspot. They information they gathered was correct Demons were very much like humans they both looked at each other. How do they bring an organization like that down.

...  
Angel looked up as the car door."So ..."

"Is that all you have to say to your sister."  
...

Angel woke up in front of the tube disoriented and confused gazing up at it and see the figure inside he did not know whether to be happy or sad but there is one thing for sure he knows that his sister is in there. Getting up to his feet he put his hands on the tube.

"Kathy..." Unlike his dream he did not get an answer back but he thinks he saw a slight movement. Reaching for his cellphone Angel called Wesley.  
"Hey Wes I'm gonna need a truck."

(Alright guys what sup did you enjoy this chapter well i hope so because one thing is for sure ...SURPRISE!)


	6. Nonsense

She could hear everything...around her people voices all of them she could not recognized all except one...his how he could he be here has he survived as long as she has. Alice was confused when they left her there no matter loneliness was her life only if they knew she was always awake ...waiting to be released she has a plan people to kill for revenge to be avenged.

"Alice wat are you doing!." She stopped to stare at her partner Kevin."Everyone's free come on lets go!" There was chaos everywhere due to them. The others like them were given a serum so that they would revert to there weak selves before they were given life once more. She did not and would not except the serum...but Kevin did. As the army was coming for them. Trying to get the ones they wanted them as there prisoners but she knew if they left now they would get caught all those innocent people.

"...Go..I'm staying I'll hold them off long enough ..."

"What (he looked at the ground in exasperation) no."

"It's the only way if they get into the city they just cant pick off a hundred people just like that it would be to noticeable plus they don't have the abilities...you don't ...I'll be the only thing dangerous left trust me..."

"But..."

"You know it's true ...Kevin you were my first friend please don't let me lose you." She turned around preparing for the fight to come and basically signaling there is no more room for discussion.

...  
So her she has been since 1944 awake never sleeping. Eventually she'll get out and everyone will pay there will be no mercy until she get what she want.

...  
Angel rose from his sleep on the floor and she listened to his phone call and smiled in eager enjoyment. Its almost time my dear brother.

(Oh my gosh what has happened and what will happen next dun dun dun.) 


	7. WTF

Wes POV:  
Wesley looked on as the Wolfram and Heart employees placed the fairly large tube in the middle of the science lab. Illyria kept shifting in front of him mumbling something about stupid humans and there quest to keep things that can destroy them. Sometimes he wonders if that is why she stays close to them because she knows she nearly destroyed him when the blues God took his Fred away from him. He sighs deeply as they finished setting up the area where the tube can take residence.

NORMAL:

Angel walked away from the window viewing the lab satisfied that his sister was close to him. He sighed loudly. Turning towards his office Settling for the days event.

She could barley control her glee as she waited inside her tube for the fun to begin she would slowly invade his mind some more and the energy though it is dark that makes up this place and she will be able to break free. She was deeply satisfied with her work and even tough none of the employees could see they could almost feel the menacing smile creep upon her lips. 


	8. Time?

Tapping of Harmony heels could be heard as she ran towards the office her thoughts swirling around in hopes he wont be to upset. She stopped herself from going head first through the doors. Fixing her skirt she gracefully opened the doors.

"Boss?"

"What is it Harmony?" He sighed in frustration she started to notice the bags under his eyes a couple weeks ago since they brought back that thing in a tube.

"The Schroag clan and the Levision clan are at war again and they went some sort of seer as a sacrifice to create a peace treaty."Unbeknownst to her Angel instantly thought of Cordy so he sighed to compose himself.

"Get Gunn on the phone and let him know what's going on and if he can do anything."

"Already on Angel." Gunn was leaning against the door to his office smirk in place. "I'm Just gonna need Wes so he can help me translate."

"Okay...? So I just ran up thirteen flights of stairs for nothing... " Both men looked at her apologetically. Harmony turned on her heels and walked away. Gunn stayed where he was.

"What?" Angel looked up at hum questioningly.

"Man you alright?..."

"Ya i'm fine ..."

"Cuz you look like your dying?" Angel laughed at him and told him he was okay and to not worry about it he just hasn't been sleeping well. 


	9. BOOM!

["Liam!" Liam looked up to see his sister twirling around in a new dress enjoying the sun.

"Keep doing that and you will fall dear Kathy."

"Oh dear brother I cant help I have to spin wells I dream."

"And What are you dreaming up."

"Well of course you will be King and I will be queen." He chuckled down at his sister.

"I know your only five but marriage doesn't work that way."

"Why because were brother and sister...Silly brother of course I already thought of that...I don't think it will matter much you can still marry your lady and I will marry my gentlemen and we will share everything you and I forever." He smiled down at his sister loving her imagination.

"Forever is that right." She giggled behind her hand and went running down the dirt path.]

He woke up with a smile gracing his lips. Angel rose from the bad to make his way to the shower.

...  
Every morning Angel grabs his cup of blood and heads over to his sister in a silent good morning. This morning he noticed activity inside the lab. Pushing open the doors he stepped down the steps. the workers would glance at him but continue what they were doing.

"What going on?" He asked in hope someone would answer. No one had a chance to answer because everything went silent at the first crack on the tube appeared. Then A second later everything went to hell. 


	10. Welocome Home

Dark liquid flowed everywhere all over the lab. As the water seeped into Angels clothes his eyes shot up. Glass shards were everywhere and so were his employees some were badly injured. But what took his notice was a body leaning off what was the tube. Slowly and ghastly her head rose along with her body. Fear stung Angel in a way he never felt.

"Kathy?" The body started to chuckle. Like a ghost the body moved forward dripping even more of that dark liquid on the floor. When she only stood an inch in front of him did she lift her head. He knew in that instant that what he was looking at was not his sister. Deep purple eyes met his gaze. She was so pale ..paler then him and purple veins visible on her body.

"Dead." He would not have heard her if it was not for his vampire hearing.  
"She's dead she's been dead for a very long time...you should know you killed me...I mean her." It was clear madness has taken over her mind the far away look reminded him of his childer Drui. Then all of a sudden spontaneously he was flung out of the lab and through the window on to the floor. This time when he looked up he saw blue instead.

"Illyria?"

"I will take care of this since you obviously not matched." She faced what was left of his sister. He tried to get up but was finding it difficult. Illyria kept waving her hands about trying to stop the flow of time. Angel could since himself slowing down but he saw his sister as a blur. "Why is my power not working?"

"Your power does not work on my kind goddess." And if Angel ever thought he'd see this he would've bet money. She bitch smacked illyria in the face sending her quickly out of the building.

"Kathy.." Angel groaned wells finally getting to his feet.

"Bloody hell what the fuck is going on!" Spike said appearing behind Angel along with the rest of the gang.

"You have friends and people you care about Liam?" He looked up hopeful but could still see the madness there.

"Who is this cupcake?" Lauren said wells slowly backing away. "Because she is making my empathetic abilities do the wacky doo." Everybody had on complex faces at this remark.

"It doesnt matter she just took out our impossible to bear goddess."

"Hmmmm." Everybody directed there focus back on her. "You shall die.. but not today. Right Liam because we like to play with our kills." As if she was never there she disappeared.

"Where is it!" Then Illria appeared out of nowhere.

"It's gone love...Angel what the Bloody heel?"

"My ...sister." Was his only reply.

...  
She leaps from building to building stretching her limbs in joy finally she can make them all pay Liam the Doctor, and everybody they cared about it's only fair they both took her life and they both gave her a new one. 


	11. Welcomed Embrace

She stopped in front of a large looking market girl needs some new clothes. She was surprised at how bright yet artificial the light was.  
"Helli Welcome to Wal-Mart." An overly perky voice spoke in her direction.

"Do you have clothes that can be purchased within this Wall Mart?"

"Um ya..." She nodded her head at the woman and walked away in search of clothes.

...  
"Did you know she was in there Angel?" Wesley asked him wells the team were regrouping in his office.

"Yes I did." Angel put his head done in slight shame.

"How no one could see through that water and wasn't your sister like fourteen?" Gun asked.

"I dont know how she is the way she is...she's been coming to me in my dreams speaking to me..."

"Wait the bloody right minute you ponce she's been coming to you in your dreams with your history don't you know that's not good you bloody nancy hair gell...forehead. See look what you done cant even insult you. Your so stupid."

"Um...sorry?" Everyone looked at him.

"So what do we do now since the great blue goddess of scaryness cant hurt her?" Lauren questioned wells slightly spacing himself away from said scaryness.

"I (Angel looked at everybody) Find her and see if I can talk to her and maybe now the tube is open we can get a look at that liquid maybe it can help us." Angel rose from his seat and left the building.

...  
She walked through Wall Mart locating woman clothing and found the selection dull but colorfull. She started to remove her torn clothes from her body and picking purple jeans and tank top wear and just so happens as she was walking away she spotted black boots and a leather jacket or fake leather but it will do for now.

"Excuse me miss you have to pay for those." A man a blue vest ran up to her.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that again." He noticed the purpleness.

"No I'm good from SunnyHell and I know crazy powerful beings when I seee one fought goddess ounce and had my share of scary girlfriends and stuff and your really purple but in pretty way."

"silence please." She said and the man stopped. "Why are you missing an eye?" He did not look stunned at her expression and nodded to her.

"Um an evil asshole took it."

"Name?"

"Xander?" He said.

"Well Xander I may not be evil but I wont care if I kill you."

"Kay have a nice day and please don't come again." She laughed at this walked away but stopped at the exit.

"I take it back I'm a little evil." She winked at him and stood there for second.

"Great fucking great." He reached inside his pocket for his cellphone and dialled information. "Number to Wolfram Heart."  



	12. Welcome Surprised

Xander walked through the halls of wolfram Heart noted how horrible the security is and how the this floor looks a little messed up.

"Wesley why is there a pirate here?" Xander head snapped in the direction of a voice noticing a scary blue lady.

"Um I'm not a pirate."

"In you culture pirates always wear a covering over there eye and have a parrot on the shoulder." She said crossing her arms.

"No parrot here." She nodded at him in agreement.

"Xander it s nice to see you again." Xander turned around at Wesley voice surprised he wasn't called .

"You too man um so you got my message?"

"It would appear you spotted Angels sister Kathy."

"He has a sister? shouldnt she be dead?"

"Yes it would appear she isn't ..tea?" Xander nodded his head.

(Some Time Later)

"So let me get this straight Angel thought his dreams were okay god maybe he just shouldn't sleep seriously this shit is dangerous." Wesly laughed with Xander.

"So what are you doing in LA I thought you were in Africa?"

"Well with the whole handicapped thing i decided the slayers were better off without me and I came back to the states i would say nine months ago and started to work at Wall Mart.." Welsey cut him off.

"DO you have a blue vest and if yes can I see it?"

"No." They laughed some more

Angel walked back into the building slightly defeated he found no sign og his sister so when he heard Wesley laughing he got curious and turned the corner leading into Wes office.

"Xander?"

"Hey Deadboy saw your sister in Wal-Mart hows it being you going for you?"

(Okay you all are probably hey Xander what..well hes one of my favorite characters so i had to do it but its up to you readers to decide if this is going to be Xangel but remember no matter the focus of the story will still be Kathy or Alice so let me know guys : ) 


	13. Hall of Fame

"Thanks for coming with me..I think." Angel turned to look at his companion. "You really didn't have too." He made sure to say the last bit as monotone as possible.

"Nah don't worry about it Deadboy I have an A plus in dealing with the crazy and violent ladies." Angel gave Xander the eye recalling that time with Drui on valentines day and that time something about a vengeance demon that one he heard from Spike.

"Do you know what she was doing in Wall...Mart..."

"Ya she was clothes shopping." Xander received a look. "Hey one thing I know about all woman hell bent on destruction they like to look the part. Like when you were evil remember the leather pants and the silk shirts like some freaky vampire stereo type. Well the Woman like to go for the type dominatrix meets I have more power than a dominatrix type of deal lots of leather and skin. Except your sister she was quite covered up but so wasn't Willow."

"Willow?"

"Ya she turned evil for a little bit but it was more based on a grieving deal maybe that's what your sister is going through maybe she's gone through a lot you did go kill her after all."

"What does that have to do with what she's wearing." Xander sighed at him as if he was the world most stupidest guy ever.

"Well symbolism." Angel was still lost and it showed on his face. "Angel how come you live under a rock still , haven't you ever watched a movie before...Evil is supposed ti be seductive hence you're I am evil outfit vereses this one." Xander gestures towards his clothing and if he were honest with himself it made him a little self conscience . "Good is supposed to have just natural beauty if you will. Even though you're sister terrify me she definitely got the whole natural thing going."

"So you don't think she's evil."

"No but she is all kinds of crazy. So speaking of crazy why are we roaming the street without a clue were we are going."

"I just wanted to clear my head."

"Well feel cleared?"

"Surprisingly so...Xander?" He looks up at Angel with his hair slightly falling in his face and eyepatch being the only thing that is visible. "Why are working at Wall Mart?" Angel heard the sigh coming og the younger man.

"I told your man Wesley it was because of this( He gestured at his patch) Bur really it was because I could not stand the unnecessary death anymore."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I miss doing what's right." Angel could since the sadness rolling off of the younger man.

"Would you like a drink I don't think my sister is planning n anything right no?"

"Only if it's coffee The Xan man don't need to follow in his family's history of drinking."

"No problem."


	14. Well

She walked along the walls of her use to be prison contemplating were the secret switch could be. She knew why they could not find anything it struck her funny. God she really wanted a Jelly Bean right now. Finally locating the secret spot she pressed against the wall revealing the rest of deep maze of the secret government facility. Smiling in enjoyment she sat and waited right in the front she knew about the secret alarm and she knew who would come running. Tilting her head maniacally.

"Doctor I'm Waiting come and get me." This time make sure to kill me.

...  
Authors note- Hey guys Author here so I will be taking a break from this story to be finishing one of the other ones I have so don't worry this will take about two weeks at the most and I promise to get back to this one okay. But I need a favour I need to know If you guys would like Xander/Angel pairing of you think it should just be a bromance okay I love you guys and thank all who favorite this story and Me! and Followed this story and Me! :. 


End file.
